


I Don't Beg For God But I Beg For Your Forgiveness

by AKnightOfAGoodKing



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Begging, F/F, F/M, Forgiveness, Walking away, letting go, sacrilegious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 14:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12170994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKnightOfAGoodKing/pseuds/AKnightOfAGoodKing
Summary: [DO NOT REPOST/REUSE MY WORK(S) WITHOUT MY ACKNOWLEDGEMENT AND PERMISSION.]





	I Don't Beg For God But I Beg For Your Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> **[DO NOT REPOST/REUSE MY WORK(S) WITHOUT MY ACKNOWLEDGEMENT AND PERMISSION.]**

It was a Tuesday, and Molly was just returning from dropping Walter off at school. She sighed lightly, taking a moment to get herself back together. It had been a hard six months, after everything that had happened. The scar on her shoulder at times pained her, sharp like an blade, and cold. It was as cold as the other side of her marriage bed, as harsh as the look of confusion and anger that crossed her son's face whenever he heard any news about his stepfather. The media attention around her husband and that cannibal had yet to die down, not with Freddie Lounds milking off as much money and glory from them as much, and as loudly, as possible. Molly dreaded another day because paperwork had began to come in, papers she needed to sign, insurance policies and legal documents that had suddenly became her responsibility and only hers. 

She locked the door behind her, raising an eyebrow at the lack of dogs coming to greet her. No matter what, there would always be at least two massesl of fluff bouncing at the door. And she found them at the feet of two men, Will Graham and Hannibal Lecter. She dropped her bag in shock and fear. In  _relief._

"Hello, Molly," WIll greeted, seated on his favorite armchair. He was dressed cleanly, like the healing wounds on his face. And yet despite them, Molly had never seen him look so healthy, so fitted in with the world that constantly drove him to nightmares. He looked at peace. Winston was loyally at his side, the dog content with his head on WIll's lap.

And Lecter, not in a three piece suit as Molly always heard he wore before being put away, was dressed thinly, a beige scarf hanging as he pet one of the dogs. He didn't give Molly his full attention, but he gave her a smile, one that was smug and filled with superiority. He thought himself as the victorious conqueror to whom Molly lost everything. 

God, she hated that man. 

"Everyone thinks you're dead," Molly said, her voice thick. She felt like she was breathing air without oxygen. "What  _the hell,_ Will?"

And Will remained unmoving, his expression almost indifferent with only a hint of guilt in his eyes. "Hannibal," he said, not looking at the other man, "please give us a moment."

The other man looked amused, and wordlessly, he complied, walking out where Molly came in. He ushered the dogs out as well, all but Winston who loved his master the most. The Chesapeake Ripper passed by, grinning a smile that showed his sharp teeth, and Molly trembled, the flurry of fur running by her feet. She didn't stop even when the door closed again. 

"Are you going to kill me?" Molly asked, crying now. But she wasn't crying in fear of her life. She was grieving now, mourning after months of not having an answer. Because she knew this was no longer her husband. 

Will shook his head, standing up. Winston whimpered at the lost of contact. "No, Molly," he answered, walking towards her. "I would never kill you. I would never let _Hannibal_ kill you."

She couldn't take a step back, even when he was now only a foot from her. She wanted to, repulsed by the last year. "Then why are you here? You'll be arrested if they catch you."

Will had a soft sadness to his features. "I wanted to see you one more time. I wanted to see Walter too, but I think he hates me now. And I wanted to say goodbye in the only way I know how."

"Did you ever love me, WIll?" she asked, wanting to know how much of this was real.

He nodded. "Of course I did. I married you, didn't I?" 

Molly wanted to scream. "And what about now?" 

Will was silent, his eyes flickering towards the door. _Towards that man._ And that was what she was afraid of the most. This was her fault, she knew, because she told him to go back. It was on the premise to help other people, but in the end, it brought Will back to that man.

"Leave," she weakly voiced out, lifting a hand to bury her face. "I want you to leave. I don't need your goodbye."  _I need to let go now._

Will was crying too now, tears welling in his blue eyes.  _I need to let go too._ Then he got down on his knees, clasping his hands together like in a moment of prayer, but he didn't close his eyes or began to pray. "I'm sorry, Molly," he said, his face looking at her and her only. "Hannibal spits in the face of God. I never believed in one, but I'm begging for forgiveness now. I'm begging for yours, Molly. I'm so sorry for everything. For the things I've done. For what was done to you and Walter because of me. I'm not a good man, but Molly, I tried. I tried so hard, but the darkness in me is too great, too  _perfect._ And he understands me, more than I ever wanted. It might not be love, but it's  _us._ It's beautiful. I loved you, Molly, but the man you married is dead. He died with the Dragon, and I was reborn. I never meant to turn from you, and I'm being crushed by the guilt of hurting you. Please, Molly, forgive me for my sins." 

Winston came to his side, lowering his head, as if he was asking for the same thing on behalf of his master. 

Molly began to sob, chocking on her cries. She wanted to scream. She wanted to hit him. She wanted to turn away the monster that he had embraced. She wanted to be angry, but all she felt was the crushing blow of loss. 

_"I forgive you."_

He left through the door, and Winston followed him. "No, Winston," he said softly. "You can't come with me. Goodbye, Molly, and thank you."

Molly fell to the floor, her shrieks and screams leaving with the frigid winds as the door was left ajar. The dogs came back in and surrounded their owner, feeling her distress. Winston, however, ran out the door, and she did not see them again for a very long time.

* * *

"We can go now," he said. The yellow dog was following close behind him. "No, Winston. Stay."

"I won't protest to take him with us," Hannibal said, reach out for his other half. He wiped the tears of the younger man's face with his thumbs. "You meant to free everyone by leaving them behind, so he's free to run wherever he pleases."

"We can't risk it," Will said, leaning against the touch. "We have to leave what we were behind too."

"It'd be a risk I'm willing to take. It's the least I can do after you decided to run away with me, dear Will."

Will closed his eyes. "Okay. Now shall we go? You promised to show me Milan."

Hannibal chuckled, and they started towards the car they hid behind the trees. The dog happily walked alongside them. "I will show you the whole world. I'll only start with Milan. But before we go any further, Will, let me ask you something. It's been on my mind ever since you told me you wanted to say goodbye."

"What is it?"

"You've forsaken a life with her, and you've forsaken the second chance I gave you when I turned myself in. Does that mean you love me most of all?"

Hannibal observed carefully the other man who was so dear to him. He'd turn Heaven and Hell for him if Will asked. He already knew if Will felt the same way, but he wanted to hear it, over and over again. 

_"Yes."_

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work(s), please check out my Twitter and consider supporting me: [@kappachyun](https://twitter.com/kappachyun?s=09).


End file.
